powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Will
The power to manipulate all of creation using nothing but pure willpower. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Willpower only version of Absolute Existence. Not to be confused with Almighty Mind or Indomitable Will. Also Called *Almighty Will *Creation's Will *Divine Will *Infinite Will *Will of Creation *Will of God Capabilities Absolute will is unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Usually, the power to create something out of nothing is not at most users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Concerning the nature of this power, it is seen as the shaping aspect of the construction of a reality. When a supreme being creates a universe, multiverse, or omniverse, this is the power that said being would use to put into order and manipulate the raw stuff of creation. This power is a sculptor of omni-existence on a supreme level, but not a creator. When this ability is possessed by a non-supreme being, said being is often seen as an existential usurper of creation, rather than a deity. So, to say that this power is limited only by the user's willpower would be redundant, as by nature the user of this power has an unlimited amount of willpower that he/ she can use to whatever effect that they desire. If creation is the blunt instrument of a supreme entity, then this power is the scalpel that fine-tunes all of omni-continuity. To summarize, this power is capable of manipulating creation as a whole without becoming one with it. Applications (Advanced) Potential Abilities: * All Enhancements * All Manipulations * All Mental Powers * All Mimicries * All Personal Physical Powers * All Superpowers Applications (Essential) Basic Applications: *Absolute Existence - can rewrite oneself to be whatever one wills.. **Absolute Condition *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Law Manipulation *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Law Creation *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality *Ambition Manipulation *Aspect Manipulation *Author Authority *Creation Manipulation *Determination Embodiment *Flawless Indestructibility *Imagination Manifestation *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Meta Power Manipulation **Meta Ability Creation *Meta Summoning *Meta Transcendence - by willing oneself to transcend their own limitations. *Metaphysics Manipulation *Mind Control - by exerting ones will over the will of others in an absolute fashion. *Nonexistence - by willing things out of existence. *Omega Reality *Omniarch *Omni-Manipulation *Omnilock *Omniverse Manipulation - by exerting one's will upon the whole of creation at once. *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Persuasion *Physical Law Immunity *Population Control *Reality Anchoring *Reality Restoration *Reality Warping *Subordination Manipulation *Supreme Voice *Ultimate Invincibility *Universal Irreversibility *Willpower Aura - user's infinite will is strong enough to manifest as an energetic aura. *Willpower Manipulation Techniques *Omni Distortion Associations *Omnificence *Omnipotence *Perspective Manipulation *Separation *Transcendent Consciousness *Ultipotence *Unity *Willpower Embodiment Limitations *Creation may be harder to perform than manipulation. *Lack of imagination may limit the user's ability to create beyond a basic level. *The user of this ability may become corrupted, due to the fact that their power, is by nature, imposing their infinite will upon a being, object, continuity, place, or concept. Known Users Known Locations *World of Truth (Aquarion Logos) Gallery Mazikeen 2016 DC Vertigo Lucifer.jpg|Before Lucifer left the universe, he bestowed Mazikeen (DC/Vertigo Comics) his absolute will. Amakasu_Senshinkan.png|Amakasu Masahiko (Soushuu Senskinkan Gakuen Hachimyoujin) has willpower so immense that it overpowered the strength of Alaya which, on top of being the source of all of existence, is the combined consciousness of all humans across all universes, past, present, and future. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction, can manipulate all of creation at her will. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Common Powers